This invention relates generally to fuel/mileage cost budgeting and specifically to a system well adapted for use in reference to motor vehicles.
My co-pending application cites five U.S. patents.
In the prior art various other patent disclosures have been made including those in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,489,060 to D. C. Brandenburg, Apr. 1, 1924, discloses a vacuum-related fuel-consumption indicator for motor vehicles;
2,063,049 to J. B. Parsons, Dec. 8, 1936, discloses a taximeter, one of many patents on units reading time/distance in terms of money, with a vacuum hookup, which, however, serves another purpose than engine performance indication;
2,593,628 to H. G. Strong, Apr. 22, 1952, discloses an instrument in which a readout of miles per gallon results in part from a vacuum-bias-connection with an engine element;
2,522,299 to H. O. Redue, Jr., Sept. 12, 1950, discloses an intake-manifold connected miles per gallon gauge;
2,767,912 to A. L. Mennesson discloses another form of rate of fuel consumption readouts connected with engine vacuum;
3,357,636 to J. J. Ferro, Sr., Dec. 12, 1967, discloses an odometer with provision for setting the drive ratio by varying a roller on a friction unit;
3,703,985 to K. W. Berg, Nov. 28, 1978, discloses a taxi meter with variable speed/distance inputs affecting the fare readout, which itself is adjustable;
3,735,103 to C. E. Finley, May 22, 1973, discloses friction disk odometer setting in the automotive field;
4,112,492 to G. J. Summera, Sept. 2, 1978, discloses a fuel economy circuit response to a fuel flow-rate sensor to indicate consumption per unit distance;
4,186,296 to J. M. Crump, Jan. 29, 1980, discloses a unit with a running display of miles/gallon to encourage conservation;
4,204,112 to D. W. Dane, May 20, 1980, discloses a friction-output "can read in any arbitrary type of unit desired".